Strong Enough
by darker child
Summary: Ginny and Draco may just manage to be friends… in a bizarre kind of way. But can they be anything else? PG13 at the moment but in the future this is most likely going to be upped.
1. Default Chapter

Strong Enough  
  
  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco may just manage to be friends… in a bizarre kind of way. But can they be anything else?  
  
Disclaimer: We all know it belongs to JKR.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
"Ssh! The game's about to start!" Hermione squealed desperately. Ginny just laughed at her friend.  
  
"You just want to perve on Ron." She teased.  
  
"Oh, come one Gin, like you're not here to see a certain someone play."  
  
"Of course." Ginny replied shortly, "my brother."  
  
"Ha." Hermione muttered, ducking her head to grin.  
  
"The game's started." Ginny said, and Hermione's gaze was immediately fixed on the field. Ginny sighed, knowing she wouldn't get another word out of her for the entire Quiddich match. Hermione had been a lot more fun and less uptight since she and Ron had started dating, but whenever the two were together, all they saw was each other. She was happy that the two had finally gotten together, but sometimes they were just so… so in love that it was sickening.  
  
Shaking her head of that train of thought, she sat back to watch the game, and of course, Harry. It was his last year at Hogwarts, and Ginny had to admit, he had grown up very nicely. He had shot up, he was now almost as tall as Ron, and his previously scrawny form was now very well built, strong and muscular. The uncontrollable dark hair now simply made him look sexier, as far as Ginny was concerned. And those glasses just topped it off, giving him an intellectual edge. Ginny sighed. He was gorgeous, he knew it, and so did the entire female population of Hogwarts. Including the teachers. She didn't have a chance.  
  
Frowning to herself, she tried to turn her attention back to the game. It was the second of the year, Slytherin having flattened Hufflepuff in the first one. Now Gryffindor were fixing to do the same to Ravenclaw. It wasn't really much of a contest; In the end it was always Gryffindor and Slytherin that it came down to. Already, Gryffindor were ahead 80-0. Harry was circling the field high above, and from what Ginny could tell, looking a little too confident.  
  
And he really had every right to be, because at that moment, Harry had spotted the snitch. Glancing over at the Ravenclaw seeker even as he began to turn his broom, Harry saw that the poor guy had no idea. In seconds he was clutching the snitch in his hand triumphantly, as the Gryffindor crowd rose to their feet in a loud cheer.  
  
Before Ginny knew it, the Gryffindor crowd had surged to their feet, caught up in the victory. Unfortunately for Ginny, someone's feet were also caught up their bag, and this person fell over as they stood up, right onto Ginny, in turn knocking Ginny off her feet. She had a slight moment of surprise, enough time to think oh, shit, before her head connected with the seat in front of her, very effectively knocking her out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mister Malfoy! I refuse to listen to this nonsense! There will be plenty of time to take this up with the headmaster after you've taken this and had a good long sleep."  
  
Ginny awoke groggily to the sound of voices arguing loudly not far away.  
  
"I don't think you quite understand." A man was saying, and she could hear the anger in his voice, quiet as it was. "It was just an accident. Things just got out of hand."  
  
"Please! Quiet down! You are not the only patient here, Draco. The headmaster will not take any action until your side of the story has been heard, I can promise you that. Now drink this."  
  
She recognized the voices now, as Madam Pomfrey and Draco Malfoy. It seemed Malfoy was worried about getting into trouble about something. Ginny sincerely hoped he had done something that would get him expelled, or at least in detention for a few months. Caught up in her ill wishes for Malfoy, she was surprised when the curtain around her bed was suddenly whipped open.  
  
"Ah, you're awake, Miss Weasley. I hope Mr Malfoy didn't wake you up… troublesome boy, he is." She frowned. "You took quite a bump on the head there. I've fixed it up as best I can, but I'm afraid you'll have a little bruise for a while. I don't like messing too much with head injuries, too dangerous. Are you feeling okay?" Madam Pomfrey didn't even wait for an answer, as she bustled around to the side of her bed, taking her temperature, checking her head, and asking questions non stop, barely waiting for the answers.  
  
"Oh. Your friends came by earlier. Had a horrific job getting rid of them. They left you some things," she gestured to the bedside table. "I told them they could come and visit you this evening."  
  
"Thank you." Ginny replied, then, "How long am I going to be in here for?"  
  
"Oh, just tonight. You should be able to get back to class tomorrow. I need to keep an eye on you tonight, though. Head injuries can be fickle things."  
  
"Okay." Ginny was relieved she wouldn't miss any classes. It probably wouldn't matter, but if she got behind in potions… she shuddered to think.  
  
"I've got to go check on Mr Malfoy again. You make sure you rest up, dear." And with that Madam Pomfrey was gone again.  
  
Ginny turned her attention to the bedside table. A book from Hermione which made Ginny laugh and roll her eyes, "Great Love Stories of the Magic World". A box of chocolates from Ron – his favorite kind not hers she noticed – and – a card from Harry? Her heart involuntarily skipped a beat. The card was white, with a tiny little silver unicorn playing happily on the front. It was beautiful. Holding her breath, she opened the card and read the inscription.  
  
"Ginny,  
  
I'm sorry about your fall. I hope you get better soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry"  
  
She thought her heart had stopped for a second, when she read the words "Love, Harry". The card was short and simple… but oh, it could mean so much. He had signed it "love". Did that mean he liked her, or was it just brotherly, you're-my-best-friend's-sister kind of love? She grinned to herself. It was much better than nothing. It gave her hope.  
  
She was still grinning stupidly, clutching the card to her chest, when somebody pulled open the curtain and stumbled in.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy, wearing nothing but red boxer shorts, and looking very confused.  
  
"What-" he began, just as she shrieked.  
  
"What are you doing here, Weasley?" he asked, as though she had stumbled into his room wearing only her bedclothes.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she hissed back, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Where's Goyle?" he asked, ignoring her.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" she replied, annoyed already. She was not noticing how good he looked in just those boxers. She was definitely not staring at his thin but muscular form, and she wasn't marveling at the fact that his skin was the same pale white all over, his hair the same blonde… oh no, no way was she going there, she thought, shaking her head viciously to remove the thought.  
  
His head tipped to the side quizzically. "What on earth are you doing? Is there something wrong with you?" he asked. He said it as though he wasn't surprised, as though he expected there to be something wrong with her. Ginny was getting mad.  
  
"Wrong with me, Malfoy? You're the one bursting into my room wearing nothing but your boxers, asking me where your friends are. And you're asking what's wrong with me?"  
  
He stared at her, and those soulless gray eyes seemed to read her every thought.  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, half grinning, half sneering.  
  
Suddenly, and much to Ginny's relief, they were interrupted.  
  
"What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey fumed. "Mr Malfoy, get back in bed this instant! Leave Miss Weasley alone! I've had enough from you for one day!" she said indignantly, taking his arm.  
  
"Sorry about that, dear." She directed at Ginny, before she pulled Malfoy away.  
  
Lying back on her pillow, Ginny let out a sigh of relief. As she drifted off to sleep, she didn't even realize that she had completely forgotten about the card from Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, though god knows I've read enough of it. I know it's kinda corny at the moment, but I'm hoping it'll get better. Anyway, please, please, please, REVIEW it!!!! 


	2. 

Strong Enough  
  
  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco may just manage to be friends… in a bizarre kind of way. But can they be anything else?  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, it still belongs to JKR.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Ginny was rudely awoken that evening to Ron, Hermione and Harry's not so quiet whispers.  
  
"Quiet down, Ron!" Hermione was whispering loudly. "You'll wake her up!"  
  
"Too late." Ginny said, without even opening her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Gin, sorry. I tried to get them to shut up," Hermione began. Ginny sat up and finally looked around. Hermione was sitting on the end of her bed next to Ron, who was diligently consuming the chocolates he had brought for her. Harry was roaming around, seeming determined not to stand still for more than two seconds.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, annoyed. "Must you do that?"  
  
"What?" Ron mumbled, his mouth full. Hermione rolled her eyes indulgently, removing the box of chocolates from his grasp.  
  
"So, Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked, finally speaking up.  
  
"I'm not really sure." She said. "Everybody just suddenly jumped up when we won the game, and I suppose somebody must have accidentally pushed me." Ron's attention was immediately fixed, and she could see his face starting to go red, in preparation for the angry, protective big brother role. Not wanting to go through another of his overprotective tirades, she hastily added, "But it was an accident. I know whoever it was didn't mean to. I was just unlucky and lost my balance when I was jostled."  
  
"What's this?" Hermione asked, interrupting her, to pick something up off the ground. Ginny felt her face flush as she realized it was Harry's card. She glanced over at Harry, to see he was looking rather awkward himself.  
  
"A card I got from Harry" she said, reaching for it calmly. Hermione handed it over, raising a questioning eyebrow at Ginny, who pretended not to see.  
  
Interesting developments… Hermione thought. That card looked mighty expensive. And Harry didn't tell us he'd gotten Ginny anything. Which doesn't necessarily mean he was hiding it on purpose – but it doesn't mean he wasn't, either. And then there was the fact that both Harry and Ginny were looking very uncomfortable at the moment. Wonder what it said inside? Yes, very interesting.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, to Ginny's immense gratitude, chose that moment to appear, crossing over to the curtained off bed beside Ginny's.  
  
"You three have five minutes left, then it's out." She ordered as she passed them, then disappeared behind the curtain.  
  
"Who's in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "Malfoy. It's strange. He was in there yesterday having a yelling competition with Madam Pomfrey, something about needing to talk to Dumbledore urgently. Sounded like he was in some kind of trouble."  
  
"Hmm," said Harry thoughtfully. "Wonder what he's done?"  
  
"Hope he gets expelled for it, whatever it is." Ron said viciously, voicing Ginny's own feelings on the matter.  
  
Ginny decided to leave Malfoy's strange visit out of the conversation. Who knew what Ron would do if he heard that? And besides, it wasn't something she thought she should share.  
  
"Have I missed anything while I've been here?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No, not really." Hermione told her. "You'll miss the victory celebration tonight, but apart from that, nothing interesting."  
  
"Nothing interesting?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot!" Hermione squealed most uncharacteristically, then promptly slapped her hand over her mouth, looking most appalled at herself.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, curious.  
  
"Well, at dinner, ((A/N: I am forever obsessing over this: dinner, tea, supper, which country uses which terminology? Aak!)) Dumbledore made an announcement. Apparently we'll be having a dance for Christmas this year!"  
  
"Oh, cool!" Ginny exclaimed, while her thoughts immediately turned to one thing and one thing only: Finding a date. Ugh. It was all very well and good for Hermione, who didn't need to worry, it was a given that she'd be going with Ron. But Ginny, on the other hand, either had to wait to be asked (which wasn't very likely to happen, she added to herself gloomily), or had to find the guts to ask a guy herself. The whole thing was actually rather painful.  
  
"And it's only three months till Christmas!" Hermione continued, when she received no further encouragement from Ginny. "So little time! Harry and I are going to have so much work, organizing everything and they've left it till so late to tell us!"  
  
Harry and Hermione were head boy and girl, something anyone could have seen coming from a mile away, and therefore in charge of the student council, which was in turn in charge of organizing the details of such events as Christmas dances.  
  
"Okay, time's up! Out!" Ordered a the voice of Madam Pomfrey from behind them. Ron and Hermione quickly said their goodbyes, knowing only too well from past experience that when Madam Pomfrey said out she meant out.  
  
Harry lingered a little longer, not noticeably, but enough so that he was last out the door, in time for him to pause and give her a smile as he left the room. It was so little a gesture, but Ginny was so used to reading Harry's expressions and actions. She had spent years watching him, and it wasn't for nothing, Ginny knew Harry better than he probably knew himself. She knew the glazed over, almost high sort of look he got when he'd just won a Quiddich game, or the way he constantly adjusted his glasses when he was nervous or just bored, she knew he was upset when his brow was slightly furrowed and he bit his lip lightly, she knew he was angry when he clenched his jaw and the muscles in his neck stood out. And most of all, she knew his smiles. The one he reserved purely for Ron and Hermione, that 'best friends forever' sort of smile. The smile he fixed on for adoring fans, meeting the famous Harry Potter for the first time. That fake smile he gave people when he was hurting but wanting to hide it. And finally, the smile he saved for his girl of the moment, the smile he had just given Ginny.  
  
Grinning despite herself, Ginny relaxed back into the pillows, ready to weave complicated fantasies in her mind involving herself and Harry, late nights, and otherwise empty rooms. She was just getting started on a particularly good one involving Harry coming down to the common room in just a loosely tied dressing gown while Ginny was 'studying' when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Thank god that freak fest is over." The voice drawled.  
  
Malfoy. Great.  
  
She ignored him and focused intently on the image of Harry leaning over to help her with an Arithmancy problem, and his dressing gown falling precariously open, giving her full view of his very well defined chest.  
  
"I thought I was going to be sick listening to the Dream Team's endless chatter. 'Ooh, Ron, do stop stuffing your ugly face with those chocolates so we can not-so-subtly hint around the subject of this romantic card Potty has brought Gin-Gin. If you manage to get your stupid head around that in the next month, maybe we can even manage a few vicious remarks about Malfoy, even though it's none of our business what he's doing here. And that's not all… we've still got to gossip about the Christmas ball! My head's getting dizzy already!'" Malfoy mocked in a nasty imitation of Hermione. "I mean, does she ever shut up?"  
  
"Why don't you shut the hell up, Malfoy!" Ginny hissed at the bed next to her, giving up ignoring him.  
  
Malfoy opened the curtain that had hidden him from her view, and lay down on his stomach facing her, head resting on his crossed arms. And he was still wearing only those damn red boxers.  
  
"Damn, Weasley, I know you were raised in the gutter, but my sensitive ears aren't used to that sort of language." He sneered, taking the ever-familiar Poor-Weasley/Rich-Malfoy tack.  
  
"Malfoy, for once in your life, can you get over your stupid shallow obsession with my family's financial situation! I don't see how the fact that my family actually has morals and doesn't resort to murdering and pillaging to gain fortune can be an insult against me!" Ginny finished, feeling quite proud of herself. She rarely managed to say exactly what she felt – the words seemed to get mangled somewhere between her brain and her mouth – but it had actually come out exactly how she'd wanted it this time. And Malfoy was looking considerably, well, she would have said shocked; but Malfoy didn't seem capable of displaying any emotion more intense than just mildly surprised.  
  
"I'll ignore the fact that that was obviously a prepared speech, and okay, I will, for a while." Malfoy replied smoothly.  
  
"You will what?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Get over my stupid shallow obsession with your family's financial situation, I believe is how you put it," Malfoy said with exaggerated exasperation.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ginny could manage in reply.  
  
"So…"  
  
"So…"  
  
Uncomfortable silence.  
  
Apparently neither of them could think of anything they wanted to say to each other that wasn't an insult. The silence was suffocating, but there was no way she was going to be nice to Malfoy. He was just staring at her. And then, for the first time ever, Ginny noticed his eyes. Cloudy gray eyes that seemed to hold thousands of unspoken words and emotions, all brewing just below the surface. She could swear they were the most expressive eyes she'd ever seen. It didn't seem right that they belong to Malfoy; cruel, heartless, detached Malfoy.  
  
"Well, Weasley, time's up. Looks like it's back to insults." His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Stupid git." Ginny snapped automatically, and jumped up to put her own curtain between them.  
  
"Goodnight." His voice called to her.  
  
Ginny ignored him.  
  
Frowning to herself, she crawled back into bed and tried to summon back the images of Harry. It failed miserably. After flipping through a few pages of the book Hermione had brought her, Ginny gave up and let herself fall asleep with Malfoy's expressive gray eyes dancing in her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco lay wide awake, staring blindly at the ceiling above his bed. He was used to not being able to sleep, he was often plagued by insomnia. Usually he occupied himself during the time, doing homework or reading or just wandering the halls. But Madam Pomfrey was checking on him every hour, so he had to stay here, and pretend to be asleep. He hadn't drunk the sleeping potion she'd given him. He'd rather not be out cold if something happened – not that it would, but Draco was never one to say never. Living in the Malfoy household did that to a person – he had learnt from a young age that rules were made to be broken, and to always expect the unexpected. There were a lot of other things Draco had learnt, including cruelty and prejudice, but these things he did not necessarily believe in. He did believe, however, that showing ones true nature or feelings was a weakness. He lived behind a mask, and it suited him just fine. Life went along much easier if you did as people expected you to do.  
  
But tonight his thoughts were far from his wobbly morals. They were, instead, fixated on the Weasley girl. She was undeniably pretty, despite that horrific red hair and those nasty freckles, but what did that have to do with anything? Scowling darkly, he promised himself that he would be especially cruel to her tomorrow morning. Wouldn't want her to think he actually liked her or anything. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew! Thank god that's over! I had to force myself to finish that chapter. I'm not particularly happy with it, but damn, I don't care, at least it's finished! Just in case anybody cares, no, this isn't going to have any plot… I don't think… just D/G angsty/fluffy crap. 


End file.
